Cupcakes and Cars
by earthbound angel 24
Summary: A Tattward and Inkella love story. Little to no angst. Give it a try. AH. OOC. Rated M for language and later chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya my lovely readers. I have had this idea running amok in my head for a while now and it wasn't until recently that I've had an attack of the plot bunnies and was able to get this down on paper. I hope you enjoy my take on an alternative Tattward and Inkella love story. It's a little to no angst love story of two people that come together over a shared love of good music, tattoos, baked goods and vintage muscle cars.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV.**

I sped down the highway in my sleek little back VW Bug convertible. The sun was on my back and the wind was in my hair, or at least the part of it not covered by a headscarf. The radio was blaring out music while I belted out songs along with it. I sang out of tune as my hands beat out the rhythm on the steering wheel. I didn't care. The road was deserted so no one could hear or see me. The only one who could pass judgement on me was curled up fast asleep in the passenger seat. My little black and white french bulldog, Milo. He is my life and joy, aside from my job. He's also my biggest critic. Especially towards men.

I had to go on a pity date with a guy called Mike after Milo bit him on the ankle. Thankfully he didn't break the skin and Mike wouldn't press charges if I agreed to the date. By the end of the evening I wanted to bite him and not in a good way either.

The only time he was wrong was with Embry, but let's not dwell on that. Life is good. I'm good and a fresh start we shall make. As I neared the city limits I turned the music down a tad and took to humming along instead of singing. Wouldn't want to offend someone with my awful voice now. The streets became busy and more vehicles appeared on the road. The little town was bustling with life. I turned left and took the coastal road. The sea air always invigorated the senses. Milo had woken up and his little black nose was twitching out the window. His tongue lolled out as he tasted the salty breeze, occasionally yapping at seagulls as they swooped overhead.

It wasn't long before I pulled up at the first stop on the way to my final destination. My car companion was instantly excited, bouncing in his seat, tail wagging a-mile-a-minute. I stepped out of my car and Milo bounded over to my seat and promptly sat down. My clever little boy knew what was coming next. I gave him a quick scratch under the chin and a kiss on his nose. "Milo. Guard." I commanded. At once my lovable pup calmed down and his lip was curled back in a snarl, ready to have a go at anyone who came too close to my car. I smoothed down my dress, pulled off my head scarf and grabbed my purse. Leaving Milo on guard, I strode off towards the building.

The front lobby was empty save for a vast fish tank with three dead goldfish in it. I rolled my eyes and made my way to the side of the lot. Here is where all the life was. Fancy kitted out cars were up on jacks, tires in all sizes and colours were stacked against one wall while power tools adorned the other. At the back of the garage was a small office and a work bench where two men stood hunched over some paperwork. Both are pretty muscular, although the shorter of the two could of been the poster boy for steroid use. The leaner one ran a hand through his slicked back hair and I couldn't help but lick my lips at the ink that covered his skin. I bit my lip as heat pooled deep in my belly. That's an image to be locked away in the spank bank for later.

I put my hands on my hips and cleared my throat, finally getting the attention of the two fine specimens in front of me.

**EPOV.**

Damn Emmett and his useless accounting skills. The books were a mess and if Rose ever caught a glimpse of them our testicles would be her new hood ornaments. I ran my hand through my hair in agitation for what felt like the hundredth time. The loud sound of a throat clearing behind us caught our attention.

I turned around and instantly I was hard. A vision of beauty stood in the gap made by the raised garage doors. She had deep red hair, almost the same colour as blood, in one of those fancy up-do's that Rosalie favours and a tight ass dress that accentuated all the right places. She could put every last one of those Sailor Jerry pin-ups to shame. I couldn't see her eyes as they were obscured by a large pair of retro framed sunglasses. And those fuck me heels, I was suprised she could walk in them. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open, but right now, I didn't care.

"I'm here to see a woman about a welder." Oh that voice and those lips, what I could do with those lips.

I was suddenly bought out of my fantasies by a high pitched squealing. I blinked and had to rub my eyes at what I saw. Rosalie had vaulted herself out from underneath a car she was working on and ran squealing at the beauty in the doorway, before flinging herself into the woman's arms.

I rubbed my eyes again.

Now they were bouncing on their toes and waving their hands wildly, talking about what I can only assume women talk about.

A painful slap to the abs had me almost doubled over winded. "What the fuck, Emmett?" I growled at my best friend. Here merely grinned and motioned towards the women making their way over to us. _Okay Cullen, play it cool._ I gave myself a mental pep talk. _She's hot yes, but you've been around hot women before. Dear lord, please don't let Emmett embarrass me_. Rose and the mystery woman stopped in front of us and I think I stopped breathing. Up close the red head was a thousand times more stunning than I first thought. Ink dotted her skin in brilliant designs and her lips were coated in red.

"Guys, I'd like you to meet the best of best friends, Bella Swan." Rosalie beamed. She fucking beamed! The only looks I have ever seen cross Rosie's face is irritation and lust, especially when she's at a vintage car show. "Bella, this is _my_ Emmett and Edward, my buisness partner." Rose finished the introductions. "Fellas we're going to close early today. Bella has arrived a whole week before she was meant to, so we need to sort out our spare room Em." She took a hold of Emmett's bicep and lead him through to the office, leaving myself and Bella alone.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing but a high pitched squeak came out. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Where did you originate from Bella?"

Bella cocked her head to the side and bit on her plump ruby red bottom lip. "I guess you could say I originated in my mothers uterus, but if you want to be really scientific, I guess you could say I started off in one of my fathers testicles." She dead panned.

My mouth hung open as loud laughter emanated from the office doorway. I glared at my two friends as I realised what I had said. I quickly began to back track. "No - I - I didn't mean - I..."

"Don't sweat it Eddie, I'm just fucking with ya." Normally I hate being called 'Eddie', but on Bella's lips I didn't mind so much. "I'm from Seattle originally, actually more of a little podunk town sort of south west from there. Forks." She grimaced at the name. "I don't suppose you've heard of it. Not a lot of people have."

"Forks? No fucking way! I grew up a little in Forks. Moved to Chicago when I was about ten. My father was the dean of medicine at Forks Hospital."

"Then he probably knew my father, Charlie Swan. He's the chief of police." Rosalie and Emmett stood there with their mouths agape. Probably not expecting us to have something in common.

"Did you go to Forks elementary?"

"Yes, Mrs Clearwater's class. You?"

"Same here. I don't remember you. How old are you?"

"You're asking a woman her age? Did your mother not teach you any manners?" She smirked. I felt my face grow hot as she got me flustered again.

"Well yes. I didn't mean - I'm sorry."

Bella giggled, "relax Eddie. You're so highly strung. Does he not understand humour?" She directed her question at the two in the doorway.

Rosalie smirked while Emmett guffawed loudly. "Oh Bells, there is a lot our Edward doesn't understand. Come on, let's go. I want to show you my home." Rose extracted herself from Emmett's embrace and took Bella by the hand, leading her out of the auto-shop.

"Dude your face. For one minute there I thought you'd explode. Bella, she sure is something alright. If I didn't have my Rosie I'd totally make a pass at her. Wow." He whistled through his teeth and clapped me on the back, making me stumble forward.

Ass.

I grabbed the account books and locked up the office, before switching everything off for the day and closing up shop. I was walking to my car when a frantic yapping and snarling caught my attention. I glanced over and saw my big oaf of a friend cowering away from a VW Bug convertible. I jogged over but stopped when Bella and Rosalie burst out in fits of laughter.

"Emmett, I told you not to go near my car." Bella strode over and plucked a little dog from the vehicle. "Calm Milo." The dog instantly relaxed and licked Bella's face. "Good boy. Who's my good boy? Here you go." She pulled a treat from her purse and fed it to the beast before kissing the top of his head.

"That thing is lethal. I almost lost a finger." Emmett whined.

"Oh shush you big baby. He barely touched you." Rose chastised, but kissed the tip of Emmett's finger anyway.

Bella noticed me staring. "Edward, come and say hi to Milo."

"Uhh, I'd rather not Bella. I kind of need my fingers for work and such." I replied, keeping my distance from the mutt relaxing in the beauties arms.

"Oh he won't hurt you. He was just in guard mode. Watch." She bent over and put the little dog on the floor, giving me a great view of her ample cleavage. "Milo, GUARD!" The dog, who had been attempting to sniff his own behind was immediately on his feet, ears pricked up and his lips curled back in a warning snarl. The brute spied Emmett again and picked up where he left off, yapping and snarling, straining against his leash to get to his intended target. "I am the only one he will listen to when he's like this." Bella spoke over Milos tirade, tugging on his harness to make him sit. She crouched down to pet the animal and I had to bite back a moan at the sight of her dress pulled taut around her perfect ass. "Calm Milo." She cooed, patting his head.

"Wow." Emmett, never the one with words, "is he like...some sort of superdog?"

Bella looked at him quizzically. "No." She said slowly. "He's just well trained. Want to feed him his treat?"

"NO!" Emmett yelped, stepping back with his hands up. "I'm not putting my hands anywhere near that dogs mouth."

Rosalie coughed and muttered something that sounded like 'chicken shit'. I barked out a laugh while Emmett feigned hurt. She smirked and pulled the treat from Bella's hand, feeding it to the sappy bundle of fur that was once more in his owners arms. "Who's a good boy?! Who's a good boy!?" She spoke in a ridiculous baby voice, getting the dog all riled up and excited. I didn't see the appeal myself but Milo obviously thought it was great, giving Rose a slobbery lick up the left side of her face which showed a mingle of shock and disgust. She straightened up and stalked over to Emmett, who had been laughing loudly at the whole exchange, lifted his shirt and proceeded to wipe the drool off onto it. The laughter soon stopped.

I shook my head at their antics and turned to go back to my car. "I'll see you guys later." I called over my shoulder. I was just about to get into my 1967 Pontiac GTO when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and Bella was barely a hairs width away from me.

"It was nice to meet you Edward." Jesus my name had never sounded so erotic before, but hearing it falling from her lips nearly done me in. She had removed her sunglasses and her eyes were captivating. Simply enhancing her beauty that much more. The deep chocolate orbs had me ensnared in their grip. I couldn't look away if I wanted to. "Rose and Em are going to have a barbecue tonight. Are you going to come?"

Oh I'm going to cum alright, but I'd like to get out of these clothes before I do or I'm gonna need a change of pants. "Uhm." I squeaked. Squeaked? What the fuck is wrong with me today? I cleared my throat. "Sure. I'll bring the beer." I nodded.

"Brilliant," she beamed, before leaning in and kissing me on the cheek. I felt my eyes close as my world exploded. Her lips, so soft, felt like heaven on my skin. She withdrew and strutted off, swaying her hips as she went.

Yep, I'll take that change of pants now.

* * *

**So... Was it good? Shall I continue posting it? Let me know what you think people?! Also does anyone have any ideas on what Edwards job could be? Yes he's Rosalie's business partner but that is not his everyday job.**

**Much love readers **

**xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! I have been quite blown away by the amount of response the last chapter got. I really appreciate you all for taking the time to read my fic.**

**Oh yeah, that little bit of angst I mentioned, there's a tad in this chapter.**

**So here we go. On to chapter two :)**

* * *

**BPOV.**

I couldn't resist giving a little extra sway to my hips as I walked away from Edward. He just looked so cute and flustered when talking to me, I couldn't help but tease him a little. I almost wet my panties when I saw his car. A deep green Pontiac GTO, I could rub myself over that car anyday of the week. A classic car I would kill to get fucked in. I nearly passed out in ecstasy when I heard that beast roar to life and Edward peeled out of the parking lot, honking as he went past.

I really hope Rose and Emmett don't mind that I lied about the barbecue. I just needed an excuse to see Edward again. I picked Milo up from off of the floor, where he was making a right meal out of licking his balls, and plonked him onto the passenger seat of my car. Rose sauntered over and gave me a brief hug. "Just follow Em's Jeep okay?" "Sure. Uhh, Rose? How do you feel about having a cookout this evening? I want to try some of my grandmas recipes. I never had the chance before, living in a high rise flat in the middle of a city." Wow the lies were coming thick and fast today.

"Sure hon. That sounds like a great plan. We can pick up the meat on the way back if you like?"

"I think it's best if we send Emmett out for it later. Milo would eat a rump steak in less than ten minutes." At the sound of his name, milos ears perked up but he was behaved enough to not start barking.

"Okay then. We'll see you there Bee."

"Laters Ro-Ro." I re-adjusted my shades, pulled on my headscarf and followed the massive blue Jeep back out onto the coastal road. Fifteen minutes later we pulled up outside of a gorgeous sea front home. The pale grey brickwork and sea foam siding contrasted beautifully against the bright blue ocean and vivid plant life.

I parked alongside Emmett's vehicle and stepped out of my car, grabbing Milo along the way. "Rose this place is gorgeous. I'm so jealous."

"This is nothing Bells. Wait until you see inside." She linked arms with me and steered us towards the wrap-around porch which lead to a wide spacious deck. There was five steps leading down onto their own personal section of beach. A hammock hung lazily between two large palm trees a little ways down the sand. The view is spectacular.

"You can let Milo off his leash." Rose said as she swung the gate leading to the beach closed. "There is no way for him to get loose." I closed the side gate and set Milo down before unclipping his lead. Rosalie went inside to get some drinks while I set down my baby's water bowl and blanket in the shade. I filled his bowl and laid a few treats down on his bed before following Rose inside, leaving Milo to explore the deck.

The kitchen was light and airy, decorated in pastel blues and whites. A large island work surface stood in the centre of the room with stools along one side to create a mini breakfast bar. There was a large archway that lead to a combined dining room/ living room area with large bay windows that looked out onto the street in front of the property. I turned full circle, taking in all that Roses home had to offer. There was floor to ceiling windows by the dining area giving brilliant views of the beach and ocean. Plush white sofas surrounded an empty fireplace, with a large mirror hanging overhead of the grate. The colours were in the same pastel shades as the kitchen with darker blue pieces accetuating parts of the room.

"Rose this place is gorgeous." I repeated my sentence from outside. "I never expected you to have a home like this. I imagined you as more of a crypt keeper." I joked, referring to her college years spent as a goth.

"Nah, I outgrew all of that. I've found a happy medium." She grinned pointing to the gothic artwork adorning the walls. "All mine. The beach brings out the best in people, or at least me. Drink?" She asked, holding up a bottle of gin.

"Maybe later. Right now I could kill a cup of coffee."

"On it." She chuckled, sauntering back in to the kitchen and flipping the switch on the percolator. Emmett, who had left Rose to give me the grand tour, came jogging down the stairs. He had changed into a white vest top and a pair of khaki shorts. His own ink shining through the material of his top. He had a large, oriental style back piece of a dragon fighting a tiger.

"So ladies, what's on the agenda?" He asked, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

"Well you're going to the store so we can have a cookout tonight and Bella and I are going to relax on the deck and chat about why she's here a week early."

I rolled my eyes and wrote down a quick list of ingredients for Emmett to but at the store. Rose waved him off while I went and sat down on the steps leading to the beach. I slipped off my heels and pushed my toes into the sand, wriggling them around as the soft grains encompassed them. I rest my cup of coffee on my knees and stared blankly out at the ocean. Milo, always in tune with my moods, came and sat down beside me nudging my elbow with his wet nose. "Hey boy." I whispered, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "It's a new start for us Mi. A place to be happy, away from those who put us down."

**RPOV.**

I couldn't believe my best friend was here. For years I had been begging her to move away from the city and down to the coast, but she always had some sort of excuse. 'I can't afford it.' 'My business is just taking off.' 'I met someone.'

Okay so I can't fault her for the last one. Bella had been alone for so long, I was happy she was in a relationship. But now, as I stand at my backdoor gazing across the deck at my sister from another mister, I see a sadness there that she doesn't allow to show on the surface. I snapped a quick picture on my phone, ready to use as inspiration for my next painting. Now don't get me wrong, cars are my passion especially restoring old classics, but art is like therapy for me. It's my release from the world. Even Emmett knows not to disturb me when I'm in my studio.

I slipped off my boots and padded over the sandy wood to where Bella was sitting, taking a seat on the step beside her. "Spill it missy."

"Never were one to beat around the bush were you Rose?"

"Nope. So what's up? Why the sudden change? I thought things were going great in Seattle."

"They were."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. "Really?! Bella you're here for a vacation a week early. That's pretty spontaneous, even for you. In college you always had everyday planned out, from the time you woke up to the time you went to bed. What's really wrong?"

Bella gave a deep sigh. "I've left the city. I'm not going back. I want to make a life here. I closed my business, packed up my shit and just drove. Here I am." Her shoulders slumped while Milo licked her hand.

"What happened?" I pressed, knowing I'd get tot the truth eventually. She was always a shitty liar.

"I-I caught" sniff "I caught Embry in bed" sniff "with someone else." Her head fell forward as tears dripped into her coffee. I pried the cup from her hands and set it down before wrapping my arms around her.

"You're better off without him you know. He was never good enough for you."

"What's wrong with me Rose? Every guy I've ever had a relationship with cheats on me. Tyler has an affair and gets his bit of fluff pregnant. Turns out _I_ was the one James was having an affair with and Em-Embry, he just wasn't man enough for me, turns out I don't think he's man enough for his boyfriend either." She was full out sobbing now, tears and snot flying everywhere. It was kinda gross. Glad I don't cry. Eurgh, such a messy business.

"Wait a minute, did you say Embry is gay?" Bella nodded and started to cry harder. I helped her up and lead her to our guest room. I laid down with her on the bed, while Milo curled up by our feet, and just held her as she cried herself to sleep.

I made sure she was sound asleep before slowly raising myself from the bed. I moved Milo up to lay next to her and he licked my hand in response. "Good boy Milo. You take care of her okay?" The little mutt snorted and cocked his head to the side. I patted him on the head and walked out of the room. I went to my studio, opened up that picture and began to paint.

**EPOV.**

It didn't take long for me to speed home and jump in my shower. I breathed a sigh of relief as I finally stepped out of my very restrictive jeans and under the warm spray. That Bella sure is something. Every teenage boys wet dream.

I worked myself into a lather before gripping my throbbing erection. I wasn't going to last long.

I closed my eyes and pictured the sway of Bella's hips after she had kissed me with those soft pouty lips. I pumped myself harder and with a strangled cry I released all over the tiled shower wall. I felt somewhat dizzy as the build up of tension left my body. I stood there panting for a minute as the realisation of what I had just done sank in.

Here I am, a fully grown man, jerking off in the shower like some hormonal teen.

_What is wrong with you Cullen?_

I finished my shower and cleaned my mess off of the wall before grabbing a towel and going to lay on my bed for a bit. I folded my arms under my head and let my mind wander. I felt my eyes slowly close.

I woke with a start. There was laughter coming from downstairs. I stood up and pulled on my boxers, discarding the towel in the laundry basket. _Since when have I had a laundry basket?_ Must ask mom about that. She probably dropped it off. I opened the bedroom door and the noise got louder. It sounded like the T.V.

"Alice?" I called out for my sister, who usually popped in after her college classes were over for the day. I got no reply. I cautiously made my way downstairs to the kitchen. There was distinctive clangs of pots and pans being moved about while the strong smell of freshly brewed coffee wafted up the stairs.

"Mom?" I called as I stepped into my kitchen. What I saw sure as hell wasn't my mother or sister.

A breath-taking beauty stood dancing in front of my stove. Brunette hair piled high in a messy bun on top of her head with a few bits that had worked their way loose hanging down her back. Her dainty left foot rubbed absently at the back of her heavily inked right calf. She was dressed in nothing more than one of my button up shirts.

"Bella?" She turned around with a wide smile on her face and one hand resting on her protruding stomach.

My eyes bugged out of their sockets.

"Morning baby. I made you your favourite." She gestured to a plate piled high with french toast and bacon. I think I've died and gone to heaven.

The shrill sound of my cell phone broke through this moment of bliss. I sat bolt upright in bed. It was getting dark out and I still had the towel from my shower wrapped around my middle. It was a dream. Just a dream. I checked the time, it was a little after seven in the evening. I had three missed calls from Emmett and a couple from Rose. I quickly rang Emmett back, hoping like hell that no one was injured.

"DUDE! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" He bellowed down the phone. I had to hold the device a foot away from my ear in the hopes to keep my ear drums from bursting. "YOU'RE MEANT TO BE BRINGING THE BOOZE! WE'RE ALL STARVING HERE WAITING FOR YOU."

What the hell is talking about I wondered before realisation dawned. Oh shit. The barbecue! "I'll be there in twenty." I didn't give him a chance to reply. I hung up the phone and hastily got dressed, pulling on an old band tee and a pair of black cargo shorts. I raided my pantry for beer and wine. _Two crates and three bottles should be enough right?_ I grabbed my keys, slipped my feet into my flip-flops and was out the door in under ten. I made it to Rose and Ems in record time, thankfully the roads were pretty clear. I hoisted the alcohol into my arms and nudged my car door shut. I kicked open the side gate open and made my way to the deck out back. Tinkling laughter filled the air accompanied by yapping. Bella and Emmett were fighting over the grill with Milo joining in by having a go at Emmett. Rose was busy pouring drinks and was the first to notice me standing here.

"Hey E! Come on over, the food's almost done. Dump those in the cooler." She motioned to the beer in my arms after waving me over. Bella had stopped arguing with Emmett long enough to watch my advance over the deck, resulting in Emmett being able to snatch the barbecue tongs from her hands and do an unnoticed fist pump.

Bella elbowed him in the ribs, called Milo and made her way over to where Rose and I was standing. "Hi Edward." She smiled. "Glad you finally made it. I didn't think you were gonna show."

"I'd never miss a cook out on the beach. Especially one of Ems." Rose gave Bella a funny look and went inside to collect more dishes. Bella followed soon after. Milo sat by my feet with his head cocked to one side. "Hey boy." Tail began to wag. "You got a great mommy, huh?" yap-yap "She's brilliant, but you can't tell her I told you that. She might think I'm weird." I realised I was talking to a dog. _Yep, I really am weird_, I thought to myself while taking a long draught of my beer. Milo didn't seem to mind. He had rolled over onto his back with his tongue hanging out. Crazy pooch. I gave him a scratch on the tummy and a pat on the side. I looked up to see Bella looking at me interact with her dog. Her mouth was slightly agape and tears sparkled in her eyes. "Is something wrong?" I asked, panic setting in.

"No nothing's wrong." She sniffed. "It's just that Milo never does that for anybody except me. He never even did that for Embry."

_Embry? what sort of name is Embry for crying out loud?_

A giggle-snort had me believing that I had just asked that question out loud. Stupid defective brain filter. "He's a native American. It's an old family name, apparently." The way Bella said that had me believing that she didn't buy a word of it.

"Oh." Was my wonderful reply. An awkward silence fell upon us. The waves crashing upon the sand in the distance sounding a hundred times louder. I swigged lazily from my beer bottle while Bella absently chewed on her thumb nail. Rosalie walked out with a couple of her signature dishes in each hand.

"Wow, did someone die?" She asked while setting down the plates. "It's quieter than a morgue out here. Bella. chuck us your iPod. We need some tunes to get this party going." Bella passed the little device to Rose who shoved it in her dock and cranked up the sound before pressing play.

_"LOVE IS HELL, LOVE IS SHIT. CAN'T YOU TELL I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF IT."_

The blaring lyrics had us all jumping out of our skin. Rose quickly turned the volume down and selected a different song.

"Sorry guys. I forgot I had it turned up in the car." Bella turned a deep shade of pink.

"Don't sweat it hon. Nothing like a bit of loud rock music to blow away the cobwebs. Ooh now here's something we'll all get along with."

_"So sick of the hobos, always begging for change. I don't like how I gotta work and they just sit around and get paid."_

My ears perked up at the sound of Tyler Connolly's gravelly voice crooning from the speakers. Theory of a Deadman. My favourite band.

"I love this band!" Bella and I both spoke at the same time. We grinned at each other and both jumped in to sing the chorus.

_"I hate my job, all of my rich friends. Hate everyone to the bitter end. Nothing turns out right, there's no end in sight. I hate my life."_

Bella fell about giggling while I sat there with a massive cheek splitting grin on my face. As the dusky evening sky turned into dark night Emmett lit his fire pit and we all pulled up chairs to sit around and chat. The rest of the night went in the same manner. We had great food, plenty of booze and awesome comapny. Bella and I would randonmly burst into song and occasionally Emmett and Rose would join in.

Life couldn't get much better than this.

* * *

**Aww, don't you just love hanging with friends and singing along to great music? Theory of a Deadman are great for catchy tunes that are easy to sing along with. I love them. **

**So let me know what you think.**

**Reviews are better than little French dogs called Milo :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my dears. I am still amazed by how well this is going down. I love you all.**

* * *

**BPOV.**

The hunt was on.

Sort of...

I had spent a total of five weeks just lazing around in Santa Barbara, California and I really needed to get my finger out of my ass. Sure the 'vacation', as Rose liked to call it, was nice and much needed but now I was bored.

I had finalised the sale of my old store in Seattle for twice the asking price. Apparently my store had some vintage feel about it that some random hipster with too much cash just 'had to have'. He agreed to double on the premises that I sell there and then. So I signed on the dotted line and here I am, a quasi beach dweller bored outta her brains with an overflowing bank account. I really needed to start up my business again and soon.

I had found the perfect little store that had a studio flat above it and all I had to do was convince the current owner that I wasn't a hellion about to ruin the quaint feel about the place. Rose, Emmett and Edward had offered several times to come and help convince her, but I knew this was something I had to do on my own.

I was on my way to meet with her once more, at her request, to go over the plans I had for the place. Her decor was a little dated. Seventies wallpaper, lino flooring and a grease stained ceiling is not my cup of tea at all. That's not quaint, that's retro. Bad retro.

"Morning Maggie." I called out as I went to join her in the little garden out back. Maggie Flaherty was of Irish descent but had moved to the U.S back in the sixties as a small child. Her parents had owned this store ever since they had emigrated here and had passed it down to Maggie before they died.

"Good morning Bella dear. I see you have come prepared this time." She replied, motioning to the folder in my arms.

"I have indeed." I sat down opposite her at the patio table and laid my folder open for her to see. "These are my visuals for the front of the store." With Emmett's help as a graphics designer I had come up with a series of mock photos of how I wanted the store to look. Good old photoshop. "As you can see, I've taken ideas from a few English tea rooms and some from French cafes and this is my end result. I would like as much natural light as possible to filter in. Out the front would be a small patio with extra tables and chairs. The dying flower beds would be replaced with paving slabs to allow for this, leaving a small part of them clear to plant seasonal blooms so the front would always be alight with colour. This garden would be well maintained and rented out for private tea parties.

"The interior is decorated in pastel and neutral colours to give the place a calm, antique feel. This isn't going to be just another Starbucks ma'am. I have taken the liberty of printing off some of the customer feedback from my last store. As you can see it was a raring success and I had doubled my profits in the first quarter." I could tell I was babbling and that Maggie was getting increasingly more bored, but I just couldn't stop the flow of words falling from my lips.

"Bella, please stop rambling." Maggie placed her hand on my own to calm me and smiled at me warmly. "I didn't invite you over here for this." I shut my mouth and listened to the woman. "Much better. Now what I wanted to say is that my daughter is having a baby and this place has been the only source of income for myself and my family for quite some time." My face fell. She wasn't going to sell the shop. She needed it to provide for her family. "Bella don't frown, you'll get wrinkles."

"I'm sorry. I had my heart set on this place. I guess I'll leave you in peace and keep looking." I gathered my paperwork and made to get up but Maggie's warm hand on my arm stopped me.

"Where are you going dear?"

"I'm leaving. I'll be out of your way. All the best Mrs Flaherty."

"Stop! I didn't ask you all the way over here just to say you can't have the place. I asked you here because you can. I need to sell as quick as possible. I'm moving back to Ireland to be with my daughter Siobhan and her husband Liam."

I stood there for a few moments looking like a fish out of water. My mouth open and closing as I fought to find the right words to say. "I - I... Wow. Uh - I..." I was quite literally speechless. I sat back down and finished the last of my tea.

"Now Bella," Maggie continued. "I would like to have the sale sorted by the end of the month, if you have the funds necessary. I can have my lawyers write up something by the end of next week."

I just nodded, still a little stunned that my dreams were coming true. I stood on shaky legs and practically flung myself into Maggie's arms. "Thank you, so much." I breathed." You have no idea how much this means to me." I was on the verge of tears now and I blinked furiously to keep them at bay. Maggie hugged me tightly and gave me her e-mail address so I could keep in touch and send her photos when the place is back up and running. We bade each other farewell and I nearly skipped back to my car. I was buzzing with excitement.

There was so many people I could call and tell right now. Rose and Em were working only a few streets away and they would have been my first choice. I couldn't call my parents as they were away on vacation. Charlie had surprised Renee with a Mediterranean cruise for their thirtieth wedding anniversary. The only person I was really interested in calling was the one person whose number I didn't have.

Edward.

** EPOV.**

With a frustrated sigh I pushed against my desk and sent my chair swivelling across the polished wooden floor. I came to a stop near my cd collection and perused the albums before choosing the cd that always calms my mind. I was doing an apprenticeship in England back in 09 when I first heard their music played on the radio. The first few strains of Sigh No More played softly through the speakers and the tension in my shoulders slowly began to ebb away. I rubbed my neck and dragged my hands down my face. My groove was gone for the day. I left the music playing and went to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

My heart sank a little at the cold, empty space. I just couldn't shake the dream I had of Bella barefoot and pregnant in this very room. I'd had the same one twice more since then.

I shook my head to rid it of the images playing in my mind and pulled a cup down from the shelf. My home phone rang from the other room. I didn't bother to pick it up as friends and family always called me on my cell. I let the answer machine pick it up as I poured myself some much needed caffeine. I had just taken the first scalding sip when I heard her voice. Needless to say the coffee didn't stay in my mouth for long.

_"Edward? Uhm...hi, it's Bella. Uh... I hope this is Edwards home I'm calling and not some random creeper. If you are a random creeper I'm sorry for calling you a creeper. I'm sure you are a lovely person. Anyway what was I saying?... Oh yeah it's Bella, I have some news I wanted to share with you. I never did get your cell number and I found this number in Roses filo-fax. I didn't think people still had those. I'll give you my number the next time I see you. I don't really fancy the idea of leaving my number on an answering machine just in case this really is a random creepers phone number."_ She sighed then. _"Look, I know I'm rambling, but if this is Edwards home I'll see you around. If not, don't call ba-"_ Her voice was cut off as the time span for messages ended. I couldn't help but grin to myself. Dear sweet Bella had filled up and entire two minutes with crazy ramblings. I listened to the message twice more before realising I had to go and see her.

I clicked off the music and quickly changed out of my coffee stained tee shirt before grabbing my keys and heading out the door.

The drive to Rose and Ems was quiet and uneventful. I pulled upoutside and used my spare key to let myself in. Milos barks came from somewhere in the kitchen. I quietly slipped through the sitting room to the dining area. I peered through the arch leading to the kitchen and was met by a wonderous view. Bella, who was dressed in a pair of skimpy hotpants and a baggy Theory of a Deadman tee shirt knotted at the waist, was bending over dishing out some form of cubed meat into the little dogs bowl. I had to bite back my groan as I felt the familiar stirrings in my shorts.

"Who's my good baby? Oh Milo, you're such a good boy." She scratched his head and pushed the bowl towards him with the tip of her fingers. "Here you go." Milo gave a little yap of appreciation before diving face first into the bowl. Bella gave him a pat on the bum and stood up. She was gathering her hair into a messy bun on top of her head when I finally decided to alert her to my presence.

"You know, I'm really glad you didn't leave your number on some random creepers answering machine." I smirked, walking into the kitchen.

Bella, who had yelped in surprise and clutched at her chest, turned around and gave me the stink eye. "It's not nice to scare people."

"It's also not nice to fill up someones answering machine with the ramblings of a crazy person."

Bella narrowed her eyes and jutted a hip out. "Are you calling me crazy?"

"Maybe... Just a little bit." I went to hold up my finger and thumb but had to duck quickly as a dish rag sailed over my head. "Hah! Mis- omph!" My triumph was short lived as a tea towel smacked me square in the face.

Bella gave a giggle snort as she hightailed it out onto the deck. I counted to ten to give her a head start before following after her. The little minx was already halfway down the beach.

I kicked off my vans and ran as fast as I could to where she was doing a victory dance in the sand. She squealed as I caught her by surprise, lifting her up bridal style and sprinting down towards the water. I was in up to my knees by the time Bella realised my intentions.

"NO EDWARD! Don't you dare drop me in the water!" Her grip on my neck grew almost painful as she desperately tried to cling to me.

"Tell me who's the best."

"I am!" She lifted her chin in indignation but couldn't hide the mirth dancing in her eyes. I let my arms drop momentarily, catching her again as she squealed once more.

"Who's the best?" I asked again.

"Emmett?" She giggled. "No, wait, is it Rose? Or Milo?" She cackled gleefully. The water was now mid-thigh, as I took another step with each incorrect answer.

"One last chance Bella." Her eyes widened as she felt the water lapping at her feet.

"Okay, okay! You're the best. Edward Cullen is the best!" She yelled, looking over her shoulder at the water surrounding us. She looked back up at me with big puppy dog eyes and a slight pout. "You won't drop me, will you?"

"We'll see." I smirked. Her eyes glazed over as she stared at my face. She moved closer as her tongue peeped out to wet her lips.

_She's going to kiss you. You have to do something to stop her._

_Why should I?_

_Because she's only just broken up with her long term boyfriend. She needs time. Think of something!_

"You know, that's all I wanted to hear." I glanced back before relaxing my knees and making both of us fall backwards into the warm salt water.

Bella stood up screaming. "You're a jerk Edward!" It was only then that I noticed she wasn't wearing a bra as the sodden material of her tee shirt clung to her slight frame. She kicked me under the water and stomped off towards the house.

I shook out my hair and pulled off my top, tugging it through a belt loop in my shorts before running off up the beach behind her. She still looked pissed as I passed her on the sand, so I carried on jogging straight up and into the house.

Rose and Emmett were in the kitchen and looked up as I jogged through. "Hey guys. Bella's pissed, I'm going for a shower. See you in ten." I called, as I ran up their stairs.

I lingered longer in the shower than necessary, hoping like hell that Bella wasn't too mad at me and had cooled off a little. I opened the bathroom door and got the shock of my life to see Rose standing there. I instinctively went to cup my junk as she stepped forward with a sickly sweet smile on her face.

"Rose."

"Edward." Rose raked her eyes over my half naked form and got an evil glint in them. She stepped closer and I was backed up against the door frame. With a hand as quick as lightning she reached out and grabbed the barbell in my nipple between her finger and thumb. I held my breath in anticipation of what she was going to do. "You know Edward. you have a nice body. Amazing ink. Interesting piercings." She tugged on the barbell. "I would hate to see something happen to it." She twisted the metal anti-clockwise, taking my nipple with it. I hissed in pain and her eyes narrowed. "Hurt my friend and a sore nipple will be the last of your worries." She threatened, twisting harder before releasing me all together and walking away. "By the way," she called over her shoulder, "get dressed, we're going clubbing."

I rubbed my chest and groaned. I hated clubbing.

* * *

**Okay, hands up. Who thought that Rose was hitting on Edward? *me! me!***

**Any body have any ideas what Bella and Edwards jobs are?**

**Let me know what you think.**

**Much love x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovelies. Are you all well? Just to get a few things clear, no this story is not beta'd. No I will not be getting a beta and I am not interested in ever getting one. I'm sure some of you are amazing beta's and are lovely people but bad experiences with beta's in the past have left me not wanting them to review my chapters before they are posted.**

**A teensy bit of angst at the end of the chap, but it's short lived.**

**Normal disclaimers apply.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV.**

I finished applying my lipstick and tied a folded bandana around my pumped up bun. I smoothed down my black skinny jeans and left my room, bumping into Rosalie on the way.

"Hey chicka. Calmed down now?" She asked, rubbing my arm.

To be honest, I wasn't really mad at Edward. I was more mad at myself for misreading the situation. There he was just being playful and sweet and I go and fuck it up by trying to kiss the poor sod. So I feigned anger in an attempt to cover my embarrassment.

"Yeah, I'm good Rose. Ready to get your freak on?"

"You know it biatch!" We linked arms and made our way downstairs to where the guys were relaxing. Edward was scowling, while Emmett shook with silent laughter. "What's the matter with you two?" She queried with an arched eyebrow. "Em, just let it out." Emmett, who was slowly turning more red in the face, let out a deafening roar of laughter and Rose rolled her eyes at his antics. She turned her questioning look to Edward, who threw one arm across his chest and the other cupped his junk. Now I was even more confused.

"What's going on?" I had to practically yell to be heard over Emmett's guffaws. "EMMETT! SHUT UP! You laugh like a donkey being raped." That did the trick. "Now...what the fuck?" I threw my hands up in the air and glanced at each of them in turn.

Edward was the first to cave. "I told Emmett that Rose gave me a titty twister." He mumbled, turning pink in the cheeks.

"Why on earth would you do that?" I asked my best friend.

"He upset you and I was putting him in his place."

"Rose." I sighed. "I'm not even mad at Edward. He did nothing wrong. I misread the situation and I was angry at myself. Rose, you're more than just my friend, you're my sister, but please, less of the mama bear act. I have to fight my own battles."

"I just hate to see you hurt Bells. I will try to reign it in." She conceded with a deep sigh.

"Thank you babes." I gave her a quick hug. "So who's ready to get their drink on?" I was met with a couple of hoot and hollers and one non-committal grunt.

At the bar Edward had relaxed somewhat but still flinched slightly anytime Rose went past him. We had forgone the clubbing and opted for a bar instead. Only after a valid argument on my part, of not wanting to be dancing dirty in a mass of sweaty bodies to badly auto-tuned music composed on a laptop.

No thank you!

I'd rather be dancing dirty in a mass of sweaty bodies to some fuck awesome rock music!

So here we were, in a corner booth of a darkened bar listening to a live band covering some great hits and some classics. Each of us nursing a pitcher of beer, or rather myself and Edward were nursing our beers, Emmett and Rose were playing tonsil hockey. I rolled my eyes at them and gave Edward a half grin.

"You never did tell me your news earlier." He piped up. I gave him a quizzical look. "In your message. When you filled my answering machine. You said you had some news to tell me."

Realisation sank in. I had completely forgot to tell everyone about my shop. "Oh my days! I can't believe I'm such an air head! Maggie sold me her shop. I'm finally going to be back in business." I grinned from ear to ear.

"So you're sticking around for good then B.B?" Emmett had finally released Rose long enough to ask a question.

"I sure am. By the end of the month my little tea room will be in the process of being back in business and you'll finally have your home back to yourselves."

"Aww I'm gonna miss you Bella-bee. Your sass livens up the place. One thing I wont miss though is your little beast of a dog." Emmett shuddered, remembering all of the times Milo has gone for him I suppose.

"He's always nice to me." Edward chipped in.

"That's because his owner loves you. Where's the love for Emmett huh, Bella? Where's the love?" He feigned mock hurt, wiping away an imaginary tear.

I couldn't respond. My face was flaming in embarrassment. "Excuse me. I need the bathroom." I stood abruptly from the table and made a quick exit.

I pushed through the pulsing crowd. The band was currently doing a cover of Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar On Me'. Always a crowd pleaser that one. I stumbled into the bright white florescent lit ladies room. The smell of pine cleaner and piss a nauseating mix. I wet a paper towel and dabbed it on my overheated skin. I took a few calming breaths but the smell didn't help matters much. I would of used the facilities to relieve myself but judging by the state of the first two cubicles I could only imagine what the third would be like. I straightened the bandana in my hair and topped up my lipstick before exiting the room.

The crowd was relatively quiet as the band had gone on a quick break. I went to the bar and ordered two shots of Jagermeister, downing both in quick succession.

"Take it easy there little lady. You'll be on the floor if you carry on at that rate." A tall tanned man next to me said.

I turned towards the voice. "What do you know huh? I bet I could drink your sorry ass under the table."

"Name your poison."

"I'll stick to the Jager. You?"

"Tequila." I supressed a shudder. That stuff tasted like paint stripper.

"What's the catch?"

"The first to down five shots of their preferred drink gets to sing the next song on stage."

"Oh shit! You're the band singer?"

"Sure am. Alistair Brown at your service m'lady."

"Pleasure to meet you. Bella Swan." I held my hand out for him to shake. He kissed the back of it instead. I gave him my best bitch brow. Rose would be so proud. "Hmm, you're buying and I hope your band can keep up with me."

"They're good musicians, just don't pick any of that pop crap." The bartender pushed the shots across the bar towards us and Alistair slapped down a fifty.

I picked up the first glass and clinked it against his. "Cheers." He nodded in response and our battle begun. My hand moved like lightning as I downed each shot, the smooth liquid warming me on the way down. I slammed down my fifth and final glass just as Alistair put down his fourth.

"Well done Miss Swan. Give me a moment to gather the lads and you can pick your song." He disappeared into the crowd and I made my way to the side of the small stage. Butterflies played havoc in my stomach but that could be the seven shots of Jager settling themselves down, ready to be absorbed into my bloodstream. Alistair reappeared followed by four guys, each of them dressed in varying rockabilly styles.

"Lads, this is Bella 'tough-as-nails' Swan. She's our guest vocalist for the next song." The men all smiled warmly at me as I requested my song of choice. They approved and made their way back to their instruments.

Oh boy. Here goes nothing.

**EPOV.**

I was getting a little worried. Bella had been in the bathroom for quite some time. No one takes that long to go to the toilet. I tried to get Roses attention so she could go and check the out ladies but I was drowned out by the roar of the crowd as the band came back on stage.

"Thank you. Thank you. As a special treat for one night only we have a guest singer." The lead singer called across the room. I tuned him out as best as I could while I scanned the crowd for signs of Bella. The band wasn't all that good, doing mediocre covers of classic songs.

I stood from our booth and slowly made my way to the bar at the back of the room. I would be able to see the crowd better from that vantage point. Everyone hooted and cheered as the mic passed hands to the new singer. I highly doubt they would be able to do a better job.

"Thank you, Alistair." I stopped dead in my tracks as that voice carried over the rows of people. I slowly pivoted towards the stage and there she was, behind the mic looking all types of sexy.

"_We could just go home right now. _  
_Or maybe we could stick around, for just one more drink, oh yeah. _  
_Get another bottle out. _  
_Lets shoot the shit. _  
_Sit back down, for just one more drink, oh yeah_."

My mouth ran dry and I'm pretty sure my eyes bugged out of my skull. Boy could Bella sing. She put Lzzy Hale to shame.

_"Here's to us. _  
_Here's to love. _  
_All the times that we fucked up. _  
_Here's to you. _  
_Fill the glass. _  
_Cause the last few days have kicked my ass. _  
_So lets give 'em hell. _  
_Wish everybody well. _  
_Here's to us. _  
_Here's to us."_

I glanced over at our booth to find it empty. A large clap on my shoulder let me know where my friends were. I didn't turn to greet them as I was having taking my eyes off of Bella's form rocking out on stage for long.

"_Stuck it out this far together. _  
_Put our dreams through the shredder. _  
_Let's toast cause things got better._  
_And everything could change like that. _  
_And all these years go by so fast. _  
_But nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to us. _  
_Here's to love. _  
_All the times that we messed up. _  
_Here's to you. _  
_Fill the glass. _  
_Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass. _  
_If they give you hell, _  
_Tell em to go fuck themselves. _  
_Here's to us. _  
_Here's to us._

_Here's to all that we kissed. _  
_And to all that we missed. _  
_To the biggest mistakes that we just wouldn't trade. _  
_To us breaking up, _  
_Without us breaking down, _  
_To whatever's come our way._

Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
All the times that we fucked up.  
Here's to you.  
Fill the glass.  
Cause the last few days have kicked my ass.  
So let's give em hell.  
Wish everybody well.

Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
All the times that we messed up.  
Here's to you.  
Fill the glass.  
Cause the last few nights have kicked my ass.  
If they give you hell,  
Tell em to go fuck themselves.  
(Go fuck themselves)  
Here's to us.  
Here's to us.  
Here's to us.  
Here's to us.

Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
Here's to us. (Wish everybody well)  
Here's to us.  
Here's to love.  
Here's to us."

The crowd was going wild for the little hell cat as she belted out the chorus for the last time.

"Here's to us." She crooned the last sentence in a sultry manner before giving a quick bow and skipping off stage.

I pushed myself through the throng of bodies towards the stage exit. I got there just as Bella had finished descending the steps. Her cheeks were flushed and her hair was a mess, but she was still the most beautiful woman in the world in my opinion.

"Edward!" She seemed startled as she saw me standing in front of her.

"Bella, that was...wow. I didn't know you could sing so well. Is there anything you can't do?"

"I can't speak french." She frowned a little.

"What?" I laughed, pulling her close and kissing her head.

"I can't speak any other language actually. I always wanted to learn but found it too time consuming." She pouted as though this was actually bothering her.

A squirrely looking guy came over and interrupted our conversation. "Hey, I think we both know why we're here tonight." The sleezebag slurred, gazing at her chest.

"Sure I do." She purred, making the guy think he was in with a chance. I felt sick. Is that what Bella wants in a man? A scumbag drunk to pick her up in a bar? A bitter taste formed in my mouth at the thought. "Let's go and pick up some girls!" Bella finished before leaving me and the sleeze behind to go and slap Roses ass. They locked lips and linked arms, leaving the bar hand in hand.

"Sorry dude, she's a lesbian." Emmett said with all seriousness that I nearly believed him. He clapped the jerk on the shoulder and we left him there to pick his jaw up off the floor.

We exited the bar and the cool night air had a mild sobering effect. We found the girls a few feet down from the building waiting for us. They were giggling nonstop. I think both of them had had a few too many. I wrapped my arms around Bella's shoulders as she shivered in the cold.

"You were truly amazing on stage. Could have passed for a professional." I murmured in her ear.

The beauty turned in my arms to face me. "Only when I've got a stomach full of liquid courage can I sing that well. I'm not becoming an alcoholic just for a singing career." She rolled her eyes and glanced over my shoulder. "You'd have thought that they could have waited until we got home." She said, spying our friends practically dry humping behind us.

I chuckled and hailed us a cab.

Back at the house Rose and Em ran straight to their room to finish what they had been building towards all evening. Bella and I slumped on the sofa, neither of us feeling the need to sleep right now or to witness the rampant rabbits upstairs.

"You know, I don't know much about you at all Eddie." Bella pouted, her head lolling to the left to meet my gaze. "I should know more about you. What's your middle name?"

"Really Bella? You want to play twenty questions at one in the morning?"

"Well, yes. How else am I going to get to know you?"

"Okay. I'll play your game. It's Anthony. Yours?"

"Marie." She smiled, pleased that I was playing along. "What's your shoe size?"

I couldn't help but snort at the randomness spouting from her mouth. "Twelve. Yours?"

"Wow that's huge. Seven. Is it true what they say about mens feet? That they're the same size as their dick?"

I sputtered out a cough and I was glad I wasn't drinking, as I don't think Rose would appreciate her sitting room covered in backwash. "Uhh no, I don't think so Bella. My penis is not an eleven inch donkey monstrosity."

"Heh heh heh, you said penis." She cackled. Now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Bella, I think it's time you went to bed.." I made to get up but she climbed into my lap, straddling my thighs preventing me from going anywhere.

"NO! No no! I haven't finished my questions yet." She pouted.

"Fine. One more question and then it's bedtime for you."

"Okay... Okay, what's your favourite colour?"

"Black."

"No, that's not a colour. C'mon, you've gotta give me something."

"Okay. Midnight blue." I replied, spying the strap of her bra peeking out of her top. "Yours?"

"Green. Deep emerald green." She stared intently at my eyes. "Take me to bed Edward." She slurred, her eye lids drooping under the excess alcohol. She got a wild glint in her eyes as she began clawing at my clothes.

"Woah woah woah! Bella, what are you doing?!" I asked, prying her hands away from my belt buckle.

Tears instantly began to well in her eyes. "Don't you want to sleep with me Edward?"

"NO! I mean yes, but not like this." She began to sob and I felt like shit for making her cry. "Please don't cry Bells. God I want to sleep with you so badly, but not while you're drunk off your ass. I'm not that kind of guy. I like to date my women before I bed them. I don't take advantage of inebriated girls."

"Fine no sex. Just touch me then." She attempted to release my belt buckle again.

"Stop B. Not like this." Her shoulders sagged in defeat as tears silently ran down her face.

"What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. You're perfect, but you've only just broken up with your ex. Don't you need some time to get over that?"

"Embry and I haven't been together for quite some time. Not like that at least. I haven't had sex in six months! The only time he had for me was spent on an awkward finger fuck and an extra long hand job. That's not a relationship. _I_ don't even know what that can be called. His excuse was that he was too busy for 'us' time. Yeah, too busy shagging his male assistants brains out."

I sat there in stunned silence while Bella sat in my lap raging about her ex. What a douche for treating this beautiful creature that way. He should have been honest with her from the start. "I'm sorry for the way he treated you Bella. He's a pillock for not being upfront with you. Not all guys are like that, I promise. Come on, let's put you to bed." I cradled her in my arms as I slowly ascended the stairs.

I nudged open her bedroom door and Milos ears pricked up as he heard us enter. I pulled back the covers on her bed and laid her down before slipping off her shoes and tugging the blankets up to cover her.

"Thank you Edward." She mumbled. "I look forward to our date."

I chuckled silently to myself as I closed her bedroom door.

Looks like I have a date to plan.

* * *

**Poor Bella, all she wants is a good fucking but Edward is too much of a gentleman. **

**The song Bella sang is 'Here's To Us' by Halestorm. Check it out on youtube. It's a good song.**

**Anyone have any songs they want to see featured in this fic?**

**Let me know.**

**Much love xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello sweet readers. Sorry for the delay in posting. Work was kicking my ass and I didn't have time to write.**

**Normal disclaimers apply.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**BPOV.**

My head hurt and my mouth felt like I had been making out with the beach. I rolled over and groaned at the too bright light glaring through the window. I pulled the covers back up over my head and closed my eyes, waiting for the blood to stop pounding behind them.

I heard the distinct chirp of my cell alerting the arrival of a new text before I felt the vibrations down near my ass.

What the fuck is my phone doing down there?

I lifted the covers and saw that I was still fully dressed, sans shoes. My head span wildly as the memories from last night assaulted my brain.

Oh my god! I can't believe I accosted Edward like that, He must think I'm a right slut.

I decided to get up knowing that I wasn't going to get anymore sleep this morning or this afternoon, as I glanced at the clock on my nightstand and noticed it was a little after midday.

Wow! I must of been smashed.

I never sleep past twelve.

Ever.

Not even when I'm sick.

My phone chirped again and I Jumped slightly at the buzz in my pants. I rummaged around for the little device, successfully freeing it from my back pocket. I had three messages and a facebook notification. I tapped on the facebook one first.

_**Alistair Brown wants to be your friend. Would you like to accept?** _

Alistair? Alistair? Who the fuck is Alistair?

I brought up his profile page and a picture of a skinny blonde guy popped up. He was on a stage with a band and with...me?

Oh now I remember. He was the guy who I won against last night. He bought me all the shots. I accepted the request and went to check my texts. Two from Edward, yes we finally swapped numbers, and one from Rose. I opened up the one from Rose first.

_Hey B. We're at the garage if you need us at all. Big client called in a last minute job. xx_

Fair enough. Now I know why the house is so quiet. I checked the ones from Edward. The first was sent at ten this morning.

_Bella, hey. Hope you're feeling well this morning. I got Rose to leave a glass of water and some Tylenol on your bedside table. TTYL, E x_

I looked over at my nightstand and there was indeed a tumbler of water and two pills. I swallowed the meds and chugged back the water the water, feeling somewhat better after doing so.

The other said :-

_B, I have been thinking about last night. A lot. I would really like to go on that date with you tonight. Let me know by midday so I can plan it. TTYL, E x_

Oh shit. I glanced at the time. It was nearly a quarter to one. I missed Edwards deadline. I quickly tapped back a reply.

_Hey Edward. Sorry, I've only just risen from my slumber. Can we reschedule for tomorrow night instead? x B_

I laid back against my pillows, relishing in the quiet. Like this I can faintly hear the waves crashing against the shore. My phone pinged with a new message.

_Bells that's fine. Gives me more time to plan. I want our first date to be perfect. How are you feeling this morning?_

_E, I'm hanging so bad. Remind me not to drink like that again. I really want to apologize for what I did last night. Thank you for being a gentleman. x _

_You're welcome. How are you going to be spending the rest of the day? _

_Relaxing on the deck with a good book. You? _

_Not much. Meant to be working on some pieces for work, but I really have no motivation to do so. Want some company?_

Oh shit! Edward wants to come over here and I'm still in bed dressed in last nights outfit.

_Sure. Give me a few to feel somewhat human again. _

_Great. I'll see you about 1.30? x _

_See you then x_

I had less than forty five minutes to look marginally presentable. I scrambled out of bed and stripped before cleaning my teeth and jumping in the shower. I emerged twenty minutes later clean as a whistle and freshly shaven. I left my hair damp and clipped it to the top of my head. I pulled on a pair of denim cut-offs and a white wife beater over top of my bright green bikini.

Leaving my feet bare I padded down stairs towards the deck out back. I opened the back door to let Milo out and grabbed a fruit cup and a bottle of water from the fridge before settling myself down on a lounger in the shade. I had just gotten comfortable when I realised that my book was still in my room.

Oh fuck. Sod it. I can't be assed to go and grab it. I'll just play on my phone instead.

I saw I had another facebook notification. I opened it up and saw it was a message from Alistair.

_** Bella, thanx 4 adding me. U did gr8 last nite. Hope u r well this morn. **_

Ugh, I hate text speak. Use the English language for crying out loud! I quickly typed back a reply.

_**Thank you Alistair. I had a lot of fun. Had a pounding head when I woke up but I think I'll live. **_

I wrote a status before browsing the rest of todays timeline.

**Bella Swan...Is hanging badly but I'm a survivor :) **

"Yoohoo! Bells?" Edward is here.

"I'm on the back deck." I called back. He emerged looking all sexy and hot in a white muscle tee and some tight black jeans that were turned up to his mid calf. I think I just melted a little.

He sat down on the lounger next to mine and pulled off his aviators. "You alright then sunshine?"

"Just peachy. The headache has dulled somewhat. Thank you again for last night."

"Don't sweat it. I wanted to make sure you were well looked after. I thought you were going to read a book?" He asked, spying my iPhone in my hands.

"Well that was the plan, but then I realised I left it upstairs and I'm being too much of a lazy biatch to go and get it." I smiled over at him. "Why are you shirking your work duties?"

"I'm being too much of a lazy biatch to bother with it." He repeated my words back at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and drew my shades down to cover my eyes.

The sun was getting really warm now and was chasing away the shade on the deck. I pulled off my tank top, not registering the swift intake of air next to me. I settled back down on the lounger and glanced over to Edward. He looked pained. "Are you okay, Eddie?" I asked concerned. He stiffly nodded, not looking at me. "O-kay then. Could you rub some lotion on my back? I don't want to burn." I held the bottle out for him to take but his hands were balled into fists in his lap.

"I don't think that's wise right now." He muttered through clenched teeth.

"Fine, if I get skin cancer I'm blaming you!" I lathered up the areas I could reach, which left a small area in the middle of my back. "Please Edward. It's just that space there." His eyes darted to me once more before he slowly released the breath he was holding.

"You make it so hard for me to be a gentleman, Bella." He groused, snatching the bottle up from the floor.

"Maybe I don't want you to be a gentleman." I quipped, as my stomach got that all too familiar flutter. "Maybe I just want to be ravished. A nice headboard-banging-against-the-wall fuck..." I was abruptly cut off by Edwards lips upon mine. He had vaulted himself off of his lounger and was hovering above me. His lips were fierce but soft at the same time as he pushed his tongue past my teeth and wrestled with my own.

He ground himself into me, causing me whimper and for him to still. Edward drew in a deep breath and blinked down at me. Remorse filled his eyes.

"No! No Edward, don't you dare say you're sorry. Please." I choked back a sob. Dear lord don't let him regret what he's just done.

"I'm not sorry for the kiss Bella. I've been dying to do that since you first sauntered into the garage. What I am sorry for is the way I went about it. Pouncing on you like that. You deserve to be treated better. I promise to behave until after our date tomorrow." His eyes softened and he grazed my cheek with the back of his fingers. "You're special Bella and I don't want to fuck this up."

My insides felt all warm and fuzzy while my hoohah grumbled about me postponing our date until tomorrow.

Stupid Bella.

Stupid hangover!

**EPOV.**

I felt completely abashed at what I had done. She had managed to snap all of my carefully composed self control. It started with the removal of her t-shirt. Did she not realise her skimpy green bikini top was practically see through? She might as well have just removed that too! Then she wanted me to rub lotion into her skin. She obviously didn't understand that I wanted to rub more than just sun cream on her.

Of course she doesn't dip-shit. She can't read your mind. She doesn't know of all the perverted things you want to do to her.

Thank goodness for that. She'd run screaming back to Seattle if she did.

Unless, of course, she's into that sort of kink.

A wriggle of movement beneath me had me snapping out of my fantasies.

I blinked once.

Twice.

Bella's beautiful brown eyes were gazing up at me.

God I love this woman.

Wait! What? Love? Surely you mean lust?

Yeah lust.

Think again dumbass! You dream of her in _your_ clothes, carrying _your_ child, in _your_ kitchen. It's love.

I leaned down and kissed her lips once more before pulling back completely and returning to my own lounger.

A cell phone chirped and Bella dazedly sat up to check hers. She tapped open the message, shrieked and dropped he phone like it was a hot rock. Her eyes were wide and she had a horrified look on her face.

I quickly picked up the device, hoping that it wasn't bad news she had gotten. I glanced down at the screen and was surprised to see facebook open instead of her messaging service.

I scrolled down a little and saw why she freaked out. There was a picture of a middle aged man with a moustache dressed in nothing but a bright orange pair of speedos and flip-flops. The photo was by a Renee Swan and Bella had been tagged in it.

"Bella, is that your...?"

"Uh huh." Her eyes were screwed up and she had a disgusted look on her face mingled with horror. I had to bite my tongue to prevent me from laughing. "This is why I should never have introduced my mother to the internet and never should have accepted her friend request on facebook. God I need to bleach my eyes and my brain!" She dug the heels of her hands into her eyes. "Edward, make it go away." She pouted.

I tapped on her screen and the photo shrunk back to her timeline. "Sorry there's no way for me to un-tag you on your phone. You'll need a P.C or laptop for that. Oh, you have a message from a guy called Alistair."

"It's probably just the singer from last night. You can read it out while I try to erase these mental images of my mother and father."

"Okay. It says 'Bella, I've got a proposition for you'." Bella looked confused, while I felt sick.

Is she playing me like a fool? Have I fallen for a devious womans charms once more? My head spun with wild scenarios of Bella laughing at me while in the arms of multiple faceless men.

"Hello! Earth to Edward!" Bella was standing directly in front of me, bent over and I had a perfect view of her cleavage. She waved her hand in front of my face and cocked her head to the side a concerned look on her face. "Are you okay?" When I didn't reply she pried her phone from my hand and sat down, muttering to herself about 'men'.

Does she not realise my heart is breaking right now?

Of course she doesn't pea-brain, you haven't told her the extent of your feelings yet.

"Oh! He wants me to guest vocal on their set tomorrow night. I will have to tell him no. I don't want to miss our date." That caught my attention.

"You're still interested in going?"

"Of course I am." She looked at me over the top of her shades. "If you're still interested, that is." Bella bit her lip. A nervous habit of hers that she doesn't realise she's doing.

"You have no idea." I muttered.

"Edward, are you jealous?" She asked out of the blue. "I have a lot of guy friends. I hope that's not going to be too much of a problem?"

"No, it's not. It's only a problem if they hit on you."

"Who's hitting on me? I haven't had a guy hit on me in a while. Not even you've hit on me."

"What about the guy at the bar last night?"

"He dropped an over used line, but that's not the point. I throw myself at you and it's all you can do to ask me on a date! And now we're here, two people with a strong attraction to one another not doing a damn thing about it. We're just hanging out waiting for a date, which at this rate is not likely to happen. There's too much pressure on making this perfect, but we both know it's going to be perfect because it's us. Be spontaneous. Do what feels right. Seize the moment!"

She was right. She's always right. I should 'seize the moment' as she said. Which is why I'm going to do what feels right, right now.

I stood from my lounger, picked up Bella and hoisted her over my shoulder in a firemans lift before running upstairs.

I'll let my conscience deal with my actions tomorrow. Right now, I'm gonna get me some lovin'.

* * *

**Oh no, did I just? Yeah, I guess I did.**

**Who can tell me what's happening next chapter ;)**

**Reviews are better than being thrown over Edwards shoulder!**

**Much love xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hiya folks. **

**Sorry for the wait. Its been a busy couple of weeks for me. I know this is the chapter you are all dying in anticipation for so I wont make you wait any longer.**

**Normal disclaimers apply.**

* * *

**BPOV.**

It was happening. It was finally happening. After five weeks of DIY orgasms I started to think it was never going to happen and I'd end up with carpal tunnel.

My hands roamed over Edwards back, feeling the way the muscles moved under his skin with each step he took. He was warm, tanned and heavily inked. My stomach clenched in anticipation of what was to come.

We entered my room and he kicked the door shut with his foot before tossing me onto the large bed and hovering over me. Wild unbridled passion burned furiously in his eyes which made me gasp when I met his gaze.

He pulled the hair clip from my head, letting my hair fall around my shoulders in a red wave. I ran my hands up his sides, tickling his skin as they went. He breathed out a slight chuckle which then turned into a moan as my thumbs grazed over his nipples and barbell.

I could feel his arousal hard and heavy against my thigh as it strained against the denim of his jeans. I scooted down the bed under him so my mouth was level with his chest and I could take his erection in my hand. I placed open mouthed kisses down his sternum as I grasped him lightly through his clothes. I'm pretty sure I heard him whimper.

I worked my way across his chest to his piercing, sucking his nipple into my mouth and stroking the flesh with my tongue. He gasped out loud as my teeth bit down on his sensitive skin, tugging on the metal in the process.

Without realising it my thumb had started to circle the head of his cock. His hips bucked into my hand as I fought to undo the buckle on his belt.

_Why do they make these things so hard? Is it the males way of getting their own back for the clasps on women's bras?_

I released his skin from between my teeth so I could concentrate on what I was doing and figure out how to get this damn contraption open. It was like trying to get into Fort Knox.

I glanced down to see what was going on only to realise that the buckle had come loose already and I was just fiddling with the ends.

I mentally slapped myself.

_For fuck sake Bella! Get it together. You're fumbling like a fucking virgin!_

I pulled the leather from his waist and dropped it on the floor beside the bed. I looked up at Edward and he had his eyes screwed shut.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?"

He shook his head in the negative.

"What's the matter then?"

"I'm trying to find some control. At the moment I'm failing. If you carry on I fear I'm going to rip off your clothes and pound into you like a wild animal. I don't want to hurt you."

"Edward, you're over thinking again." I huffed. "Don't be a gentleman. Just fuck me!" I lifted my hips to rub them against his and I felt the groan in his chest before it rumbled out of his mouth.

"Oh Bella. You'll be the death of me." He opened his eyes and they were nearly black with desire. He dragged me up the bed and fisted my hair in his hand, pulling it back to expose my neck to him.

His mouth descended and he began to suck furiously on the skin between my neck and collar bone. I made noises that a wanton hussy would be proud of. His teeth grazed my skin, sending little jolts of pleasure to my already tingling lady parts. Edwards other hand ran up my side, grazed my breast and continued on its journey to the back of my neck, where my bikini top was tied.

With a sharp tug my top came off and sailed across the room. I didn't even realise he had undone the back tie.

His kisses moved down from my neck, across my chest to the tips of my breasts, where he subjected them to heavenly torture. He suckled and nipped at one while flicking and rubbing the other. My thighs rubbed together in an attempt to relieve some of the pressure building up. It wasn't working. I bucked my hips in the hopes of getting the message across but Edward removed the hand holding my hair and placed it on my hip instead, keeping me firmly in place.

"Oh please, please." I don't even know what I was begging for. I just knew I needed more.

"What do you want Bella?" He asked, releasing my nipple with a faint pop.

"You Edward. I want you. Please." I tried to move my hips again but was held tight.

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes! Yes I'm so ready. Fuck me! Fuck me hard!" At once he was kneeling at the foot of my bed, tugging my shorts and bikini bottoms down over my thighs.

"You're so wet baby. Is it all for me?"

"Yes it's all you. Just for you." I panted, bucking my hips in the air again. I almost hit the ceiling when I felt his finger trace from my clit down to my entrance. "Oh god." I groaned, writhing beneath his touch.

Edward lowered himself down and began peppering my abdomen in feather light kisses. Occasionally his tongue would poke out to trace patterns on my skin. "You have such beautiful skin, B. I'd love to ink you sometime." He murmured against my skin, the vibrations of his voice sending my sex into overdrive. He raised his eyes to meet mine and smirked a little before plunging his tongue into me. My orgasm came quick and fast, making me see stars.

I ran my hands through his hair, holding him to me as I rode out the last of my high.

_Bella let him go. He's probably suffocating in your hoohah!_

I released his hair and stroked the side of his face. He gave me a couple of long licks making me shudder and tremble beneath him. He raised his head and a lazy grin was plastered on his face.

Edward sat back on his knees and I sat up so we were nearly face to face. I caressed his bicep where a wilted rose adorned the skin. I made a mental note to ask him about some of his pieces later.

I kissed him long and hard, tasting myself on his tongue and lips. With his belt already out of the way I made quick work of undoing his button and fly. The waistband fell away revealing black cotton boxers that barely contained him. The material stretched taut over his impressive length. Edward panted as I worked the rest of his clothing out of the way, kissing my shoulder while I squeezed his ass in my hands.

"Oh B, I need you. Now. I can't wait any longer." He gently pushed on my hips, laying me down on the bed. He hastily stood from the bed and removed the rest of his clothes. "Should I wear a condom?"

"I'm clean and on the pill. I trust you." I said softly, never breaking my gaze from his.

Edward was back on the bed in a flash, kissing me hard as he lifted my leg up over his hip. He moved his hips back and forth a couple of times, coating himself in my wetness. "Bella," he panted. "I've waited so long for this." He lined himself up and pushed forward, stretching me with his girth. He closed his eyes once he was all the way in, stilling himself to allow me to get used to the feel of him inside me and for him to regain some composure. I have never felt so full. It was heaven.

"Edward, you can move. I'm not going to break." Those few little words did the trick as Edward gave a muffled growl and began to mercilessly move back and forth within me.

My second orgasm was building quickly as Edward managed to hit my G-spot with each forward thrust of his hips. Without warning he reared back on his knees taking my hips with him, my shoulders and head left flat on the bed. I held on tight to the bed sheets while Edwards pace quickened.

"Uh Bella." He grunted pulling my hips tighter against him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, locking them in place by my ankles.

"Oh E, I'm so close. Harder." I wailed, letting go of my senses and just concentrating on the feel of him pounding me into oblivion. His grip on my hips tightened and he rolled onto his back, pulling me on top of him.

"Ride me baby." He moaned, pushing his head back into the pillows. Using his chest as leverage I slowly began to find my rhythm, feeling him go deeper inside of me in this position. I flicked at his piercing and he growled at me. I clenched my inner muscles around him and flicked his nipple again. "Bellllaaa." He growled, causing a rush of wetness to leak from me. I scratched my nails down his chest and sat up straight, undulating my hips above him. Edward reached up to fondle my breasts and I leaned back with my hands on his thighs, my hair tickling his legs as it fell down my back.

Edward moved beneath me and I jumped slightly when I felt his mouth on my chest and his fingers on my clit. "Come with me Bella. I know you're there. I can feel it." I sat up and moulded my lips to his once more, while his fingers dance around my sex sending me into a frenzy.

"Oh god. Oh yes! Oh...oh... Edwaaaarrd!" My body shook and seized around him as he thrusted a couple more times before emptying himself within me.

I lay limp against his clammy body as he slowly lowered us back down to the mattress. The new position caused him to slip from my body, making us both moan at the loss of contact. Edward held me tight against him as I felt a wave of exhaustion overtake me. My eyes slowly closed while Edward stroked my hair away from my face. The last thing I heard before I slipped into slumber was, "Sleep my love. Tomorrow will be a good day."

* * *

**Phew. Who's as hot under the collar as I am? **

**So... Thoughts?**

**How many of you guessed that Edward is a tattooist?**

**Let me know what you all think.**

**Much love :) xx**


End file.
